


All This and Heaven Too

by spdervrses



Category: Eagles (TV 2019), Eagles SVT
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Short, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spdervrses/pseuds/spdervrses
Summary: Elias has never had much need to know Amie. Besides his team, he doesn’t have much need to know anybody in this town. He doesn’t plan on staying here for long and if he had his way, he would be back in America with everything that’s familiar to him. This town, with its smallness and the stranger way that everybody seems to know everybody’s business, is strange to him. The girl in the passenger seat beside him is curious to him.
Relationships: Elias Kroon/Amie Samuelsson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	All This and Heaven Too

Elias Kroon feels out of place here. Amongst the pulsating music and the dark lighting and bodies pressed so closely together that two people seem to merge into once, he feels out of place. Though one could never tell from looking at him. He is the very picture of calm as he takes a sip from the red plastic cup, his eyes scanning the crowd with a small hint of a smile on his lips. 

He doesn’t plan on staying long. He rarely does. He’s made a game out of it at this point to see how long he has to be at a party before they forget about him. So far, his record is five minutes. Elias gives it ten more minutes before everybody is so drunk or high—or both—that they forget he was ever even there. And then the night will be his and his only. 

At the corner of his eye, he notices her in the corner of the room. She seems to be in a world entirely separate from theirs, his head nodding to a beat that isn’t there. Her braids fly wildly. Amie. He hasn’t had the chance to speak to her on his own before, but she and Felicia are close. Her face, he recognizes though. It’s not a face that’s easily forgotten. 

If he has to guess, Elias would say that she’s high. There’s no sober explanation for the expression on her face; lips slightly parted and her eyes half-closed and half-open staring at nothing at all. Elias catches himself staring and looks away. 

Fuck. He looks back again. 

This time, she’s whispering something into some guy’s ear, his arm draped around her waist and pressing her against him. The sight of it makes his jaw tick. She’s very clearly drunk and this doesn’t seem very safe. Elias glances around him, his eyes searching for his sister in the crowd, to no avail. He glances away and back again. 

Elias exhales heavily through his lips and downs the remaining contents of the cup in his hand. He makes a beeline towards Amie and at the sight of him, the boy—Jack, he thinks—releases her slightly so that she only leans against him. Elias shoots him a glare but doesn’t bother to say much else. His attention is focused on Amie and she smiles at the sight of him, a large grin that makes him smile slightly. 

“Elias,” she calls to him. 

“Hi.” He stops short, unsure of what to say. Why is he here in the first place? “Do you know how you’re getting home?” 

She’s still smiling at him. “Felicia and I are supposed to leave together.”

And she’s nowhere to be found. Of course, she is. “I can take you home then.” Amie stops and stares at him with raised brows. Drunk as she might be, she knows that she’s never had a cause to interact with Elias Kroon. Much less go home with him. He lies. “Felicia asked me to take you home.”

She hesitates for a moment before she nods. 

Elias walks ahead, dodging through clusters of bodies. He can’t help but wonder how he’ll actually go through with this. Despite the fact that his sister spends a considerable amount of time at her home, he’s never been there himself. It isn’t until he glances over his shoulder that he realizes that Amie hasn’t moved an inch. 

He stops and heaves a heavy sigh through his lips. Once he reaches her side, he takes her left hand in his right and links their fingers together so that it’ll be impossible for him to leave her behind this time. This was not part of the plan. The plan was to get out of here as soon as possible, maybe play some video games or order something to eat, by himself. This, with Amie, had never been part of the time. 

He can’t help his slight irritation. 

They manage to leave the party completely, only stopping to wave goodbye to a few of his friends who are wither to drunk or too busy with their tongues shoves down somebody else’s throat to realize he’s leaving, much less care. Only when they’re outside, under the bask of the moon, does he let go of her hand. 

Luckily for him, his car is parked right in the front. Unluckily for him, drunk Amie isn’t very good at doing what she’s told. She stops beside the car and stares up at the sky. There’s not much to see. It’s nearly completely dark, in all its vastness, and there are a few glittering dots of stars that stand out but it’s nothing to see. She doesn’t seem to think so, though. She stares up at the sky with open, unabashed fascination. Her lips are parted slightly and she sways slightly on her feet as she stands. 

“Can you get in the car please?” Elias asks, his voice raised. He doesn’t think it’ll be that easy but a part of him tries anyway because really, why can’t something be easy with her? She glances down at him, his gaze holding his before she looks away immediately. “For fucks sake, the car please?”

She doesn’t react this time. 

Elias rolls his eyes. Fucking Amie and fucking Felicia. This is not what he signed up for. He closes the gap between them and takes her hand in his in an attempt to pull her in the direction of the car. Amie doesn’t budge. Instead she latches onto his hand, holding him in place. Elias doesn’t think he has it in him to fight her. Besides, there are worse things to be doing than holding hands with a very pretty girl. 

“It’s kind of pretty,” she mutters, and for once it seems like she’s speaking to him. She glances over at him. 

He doesn’t necessarily think so but he nods regardless. 

She’s quiet for a moment and then she speaks, her eyes still trained on the sky. “I kissed him, y’know? Went up to him and kissed him.” Elias doesn’t know who _him_ is but he plays along for her sake. “And he rejected me. Said I must have had the wrong signals.” 

“Well, he’s an idiot then,” he whispers at her, looking directly at her. She turns to meet his gaze and his eyes never leave hers. “And probably did a good thing considering how drunk you are right now. But still, an idiot.”

She smiles at him and his stomach flips. 

“Can you get back in the car, please?” This time, when he speaks his voice is soft and urging. He really does need to get her home. 

This time, she doesn’t protest much as he takes a hold of her elbow and gently guides her into the passenger seat of his car as if he’s terrified that she’ll lose her balance without him. Elias releases her and slams the door shut beside her. Her skin feels cold where he’s let go. 

For much of the drive, Amie feels out of body as if she’s watching herself exist. Her mind is fuzzy, and she finds it difficult to grasp onto the thread of thoughts. She feels strangely safe here, in the passenger seat of Elias’ car. Amie doesn’t notice the way that his eyes flit from the road ahead of him and drag over her form. He looks at her and looks away. And then back again. The expression on his face is more of curiosity, with piqued brows and a tight-lipped expression, than worry. 

Elias has never had much need to know her. Besides his team, he doesn’t have much need to know anybody in this town. He doesn’t plan on staying here for long and if he had his way, he would be back in America with everything that’s familiar to him. This town, with its smallness and the curious way that everybody seems to know everybody’s business, is strange to him. The girl in the seat beside him is curious to him. 

The next time that his eyes find their way to her, Amie is dozing softly to sleep, her eyelids heavy. He takes a hold of the wheel with his left hand and with his free hand, shakes her shoulders lightly. 

“Hey, come on. Wake up.” He still has to get her home and he wouldn’t mind the company. He whispers to her half-asleep form. “Come on, stay awake for me. Tell me something.”

She only tilts her head to look up at him. “You tell me something.” Before he can argue, she says, “You’re the one who wants me to stay awake. You’re going to have to do better than that.”

He laughs lightly under his breath. “What if there’s nothing to tell?”

“I’m sure you can do better than that. There has to be more to that mysterious troubled athlete thing you have going.”

Elias snorts to himself. “I give off troubled athlete?” 

Amie raises her hand and holds her fingers inches apart. “Only slightly.” A pause looms between them. “At least that was before tonight. Most troubled athletes don’t leave parties early to take their sister’s friend home so you might have earned yourself a few points.”

“And now?” he glances at her. “Now, after tonight, what would you say I am?”

For a moment, his eyes rest on her softly, bright and blue in the darkness of the car. His hair falls in soft curls around his. He expertly tosses a loose ringlet away from his eyes and there’s a slight smile on his face even as she looks away. She speaks to the side profile of his face. “I don’t know.”

A small glance in her direction.

“Do you want to tell me where you live now?” Amie waits a moment and she shakes her head at him. “I have to get you home.”

She rests her head against the seatbelt around her. “I don’t want to go home. I can’t go home like this.” Drunk and out of it. Elias doesn’t argue. “My mom’s going to be so upset.”

After a moment, Elias nods. “Okay, you can probably stay for the night. You can sleep in Felicia’s room. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay.”

He offers her a smile. “Okay.”

That night, when Amie sleeps, in the silks of her friend’s bed, Elias’ large shirt loosely around her body, she dreams of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the second fic for this show on this app but I watched the first season and I really liked Amie and Elias despite the underdevelopment. I decided to write this because when I was watching it, I thought this would have been a cool way for the party scene to have gone.


End file.
